basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Aris Salonica
ARIS SALONICA TeamID 14105 Arena ALEXANTREIO Region Makedonia Country Hellas League # 7 in 3.6 Fans 1915 Manager dammys Joined 22.01.07 14:21 E-mail dammys@in.gr Ιστορία Ομάδας In season 6 ARIS SALONICA finished on 4'''. place in 3.6. In season 6 ARIS SALONICA were eliminated in 6. round of national cup. In season 5 ARIS SALONICA finished on '''5. place in 3.6. In season 5 ARIS SALONICA were eliminated in 1. round of national cup. In season 4 ARIS SALONICA finished on 2'''. place in 3.6. In season 4 ARIS SALONICA were eliminated in 3. round of national cup. In season 3 ARIS SALONICA finished on '''7. place in 3.6. In season 3 ARIS SALONICA were eliminated in 5. round of national cup. In season 2 ARIS SALONICA finished on 4'''. place in 3.6. In season 2 ARIS SALONICA were eliminated in 2. round of national cup. In season 1 ARIS SALONICA finished on '''4. place in 3.6. In season 1 ARIS SALONICA were eliminated in 4. round of national cup. On 22.01.2007 current manager took over and moved the club to Makedonia. Ιστορική Βαθμολογία της 3.6 Κατηγορίας 3.6 Greece - All time stats P Team name W-L for ag. +/- win% 1 ARIS SALONICA 114-68 15081 14003 1078 62.6% ''' 2 Programmers BC 79-51 10785 9819 966 60.8% 3 PANDA PAOK 77-53 10658 9965 693 59.2% 4 bluevampires 77-79 11710 11860 -150 49.4% 5 Pao Roma 68-36 8779 7814 965 65.4% 6 Noctowl BC 68-62 9990 9496 494 52.3% 7 Charilaou Basketball Club 54-24 6524 6042 482 69.2% 8 ΡΕΘΥΜΝΟ AEGEAN 48-30 6198 5832 366 61.5% 9 Aristotelis 46-32 6087 5853 234 59% 10 Apaixtoi B.C 42-36 6147 5959 188 53.8% Παίκτες Werner Kaufman Tony Bides Boško Ladjević Serban Ilie Valentin Balać Efstratios Vertis Anestis Anistonopoulos Aristotelis Panagiopoulos titos koproskylos Dakis Xeirokrotopoulos Team value: Average age: Average wage: Youth picks '''1. Dakis Xeirokrotopoulos (20) 48,890 € / week 2. Agisilaos Peravrexidis (21) 25,102 € / week 3. Nektarios Papageorgakopoulos (17) 21,288 € / week 4. Savvas Kotaridis (17) 20,002 € / week 5. Efstratios Vertis (16) 18,732 € / week 6. Valerios Raptis (15) 15,021 € / week 7. Euaggelos Bourbaxis (17) 13,584 € / week 8. Anestis Anistonopoulos (15) 13,451 € / week 9. Iordanis Zigouris (15) 12,016 € / week 10. Xristoforos Mythomanis (17) 11,496 € / week 11. Iason Manesis (15) 8,008 € / week 12. Dimitrios Parathiris (16) 7,791 € / week 13. Marinos Sanassis (24) 7,263 € / week 14. Orionas Koimisis (17) 6,702 € / week 15. Nikos Milisios (15) 5,134 € / week 16. Yiorgos Valvis (17) 5,123 € / week 17. Eleytherios Mauros (20) 3,267 € / week 18. Menandros Lemonakis (17) 1,813 € / week 19. Christos Arbizogloy (16) 200 € / week Μελλοντικά σχέδια Η προπόνηση του Bides ώστε να χτυπήσει σε 2 σαιζόν την πόρτα της μεγάλης εθνικής και των 2 ταλαντούχων νεαρών Βέρτη και Ανιστονόπουλο ώστε να γίνουν μέλη της μικρής εθνικής Να ξεπεράσουμε σε μέλη τους 2.000 ώστε να μεγαλώσουμε το γήπεδο στις 35.000 Να παίξουμε φιλικό με τον Monaxo6 και να τον ρίξουμε μια 20αρα Category:Teams Category:Greek Teams